Today, a large number of interactions are mediated by automated systems, resulting in the generation of huge datasets. These huge datasets can be stored at cloud-based databases and associated management systems that handle all database-related administrative tasks. The abundance of data has also driven the widespread adoption of machine learning. Given these converging trends, it is desirable for cloud databases to include sophisticated machine learning algorithms as part of their core functionality.